oddsquadfandomcom-20200214-history
The O Games
For the event of the same name, please see The O Games (event). The O Games is the 27th episode of Odd Squad. This half-hour is split into two parts. Synopsis Odd Squad agents compete in Olympic-style games to determine who gets to be Ms. O for the day. When Odd Todd is chosen to participate, he works to strategically eliminate each agent in the games so he can shut down Odd Squad forever. Olive's Random Slide This...is a paper swan before it's folded. Learning Goal * Numbers and Counting: skip counting by 2's, 5's, and 10's. * Numbers and Operations: adding different numbers together to get the same sum. * Spatial Sense: following directions to determine location and position. Plot (contains episode spoilers) The episode opens with Olive and Otto receiving a three-hour refresher course on “Tube Safety and You” from O’Leary in the Tube Lobby. Suddenly, a jingling alarm sounds joined by a flashing purple light. Olive excitedly exclaims that it’s a "code purple", which means that it’s time for “The O Games”. Olive and O’Leary bolt into the main room of headquarters, leaving Otto trailing behind in confusion. As the agents pack into the main room, they are greeted from above by Ms. O, who is wearing elegant golden robes. She welcomes the squad to the O Games and slides down the slide to begin the ceremonies. Oscar rings the traditional bells, and while he does so Otto inquires to Olive about what the O Games are. Olive explains that they are a day-long series of competitions in which five agents compete to be Ms. O for the day. Ms. O calls forward the previous year’s winner—Olive—to draw the names of the five contestants. Otto hails his partner and asks about what she did during her day as Ms. O. Olive briefly reflects on the day, then approaches the stage. She reaches into the ball cage and announces the names of the five agents that are to compete: Agent 52 (Oren), Agent 60 (Dr. O), Agent 71 (Octavia), and Agent 70 (Otto). When Olive pulls the last name out, she pauses, and shakily announces that the final competitor is Agent 43—Todd. With that, Odd Todd enters the room with his familiar cackle and lays out his plan: He’s going to win the O Games, become Ms. O for the day, and shut down Odd Squad forever. Octavia and Dr. O try to fight Todd’s entry into the games, and attempt to get Ms. O to block him from competing. Ms. O admits that her hands are tied (with licorice), and Oscar consults the stone tablets to check the rules. Sure enough, the tablets say that any agent—past or present—can enter the games, so they must proceed. The competitors are teleported to the arena and Ms. O explains the game’s rules: The players will compete in 4 different events. The last person to complete each task will be eliminated until there is one victor. Oscar presents the first event, which is Blob Toss. Each person must throw blobs through hoops to score 10 points in total. Todd interjects and asks if he can score points for other people. Oscar once again reads over the tablets, and confirms that there’s no rule against it. Todd scores 10 points for everyone except for Octavia, knocking her out of the competition. Oscar then changes the tablet rules so no one else can score for other players. The second event is the 25 Centigurp Dash. Each person must catch no more and no less than 25 centigurps in a box. Once the game starts, the agents scramble to catch the fuzzy creatures while Odd Todd relaxes in a chair. Todd lounges with a book in his lap and remarks that he plans on eliminating Oren next. Dr. O is the first agent to box 25 centigurps, followed closely by Otto. As Oren works to finish catching the last few centigurps that he needs, Todd closes his book, stands up, and brags that he just learned how to speak Centigurp. The villain calls to the creatures and they flock to him. Todd counts all of the creatures on his body and the total is 25, which leaves Oren in last place, sending him back to HQ. The third event is the most challenging—the Robot Princess Challenge. Each player gets 10 rings worth 10 points each that they must throw over robot princesses to score. The goal is to get 100 points. Dr. O and Otto run off together to devise a plan of attack while Odd Todd scores 10 points right out of the gate. With shields drawn, Otto and Dr. O enter the fray, where Dr. O scores 10 points herself. Not to be outdone, Todd goes on a ring throwing spree and lands another 50 points, adding up to 60 points. Dr. O fires back with another 50 points of her own, tying the two. In the meantime, Otto retreats behind a pillar, terrified of the laser-firing princesses. Dr. O encourages him to try, and in a panic, he blindly tosses all of his rings at once. By sheer luck, all of his rings land on a princess, scoring him 100 points and pushing him through to the next round. Dr. O throws 3 more rings and scores, and Todd follows suit. Finally, Todd throws his final ring, but it’s unexpectedly vaporized by a princess’s laser blast. Stunned, Todd suddenly cries out in fake pain and clutches his leg, garnering the attention of Dr. O, who offers to help him. Otto warns the doctor that Todd is playing a trick, but she takes the risk. As she leans over to address Todd’s knee, he grabs her last ring, is suddenly “cured”, and tosses it on a princess for his final 10 points. Otto is furious about Todd’s cheating, but Dr. O accepts responsibility for letting go of her ring and is transported back to headquarters. The time comes for the final event—the Maze. Odd Todd and Otto are teleported to the labyrinth and are both told that they need to find a key. The players are given a set of directions to guide them through and are cautioned by Ms. O to read them carefully. Otto starts poring over the directions and Todd laughs at him, telling him that he’s no better than “Scribbles” (Todd's nickname for Olive) and that going slowly will lead him nowhere. The villain haphazardly dashes into the maze and Otto begins to charge after him, but reconsiders and once again starts to read the directions out loud. As Otto reads, Odd Todd is shown running deeper into the maze. The boy arrives at a wall just as Otto reads that the key is actually back at the beginning. Otto desperately searches around the front gates and finds the key in a box, which teleports him back to the arena, where he is crowned the winner of the O Games. Todd warns Otto that he may have won the battle, but he’ll never win the war. Ms. O is unfazed by the former agent’s threat and teleports him out of the arena to an unknown location. The episode ends with Otto sitting in Ms. O’s office on the phone; fully taking advantage of his day as the commander and chief and makes requests for lots of pizza and Soundcheck. Olive, Oscar, and Ms. O stand off to the side observing their friend and agree that things might’ve been less odd if Todd had won the position. The Games * Blob Toss * Centigurp Dash * Robot Princess Challenge * The Maze * 500-Meter Pudding Toss (not featured) * Invisible Tug-of-War (not featured) * Curling (not featured) Trivia * TBA Gallery 20150701154452.jpg|The agents watch The O Games at HQ while they cheer on their favorite agents. 2de18e5d933eb3317d415ebc5dac15d8-1-.jpg|Ms. O explains the rules to the contestants. Kids-mezzannine-16x9 589.jpg.resize.454x255.jpg|The contestants listen to the rules of The O Games. Tumblr inline nqu82tw7CZ1rv5alo 1280-1-.jpg Untitled 180607.jpg Tumblr inline ntyu5zhRiq1rv5alo 1280.jpg Tumblr inline nrrw3tOpRx1rv5alo 1280-1-.jpg Maxresdefault-2-.jpg Tumblr inline nrnrfhmhS41rv5alo 1280-1-.jpg Dboddx45-1-.jpg Dboddx43-1-.jpg Dboddx41-1-.jpg Dboddx40-1-.jpg Dboddx39-1-.jpg Dboddx36-1-.jpg Dboddx35-1-.jpg Dboddx33-1-.jpg Dboddx31-1-.jpg Dboddx30-1-.jpg Dboddx28-1-.jpg Dboddx27-1-.jpg Dboddx25-1-.jpg Dboddx24-1-.jpg Dboddx23-1-.jpg Dboddx22-1-.jpg Dboddx21-1-.jpg Dboddx20-1-.jpg Dboddx19-1-.jpg Dboddx18-1-.jpg Dboddx14-1-.jpg Dboddx13-1-.jpg Dboddx12-1-.jpg Dboddx11-1-.jpg Dboddx10-1-.jpg Dboddx09-1-.jpg Dboddx08-1-.jpg Dboddx07-1-.jpg Dboddx06-1-.jpg Dboddx05-1-.jpg Dboddx04-1-.jpg Dboddx03-1-.jpg Dboddx02-1-.jpg Screen shot 2016-05-21 at 2.08.48 PM.png Screen shot 2016-05-21 at 2.08.32 PM.png Screen shot 2016-05-21 at 2.08.20 PM.png Screen shot 2016-05-21 at 2.07.47 PM.png Screen shot 2016-05-21 at 2.07.36 PM.png Screen shot 2016-05-21 at 2.07.22 PM.png Screen shot 2016-05-21 at 2.07.13 PM.png Screen shot 2016-05-21 at 2.06.59 PM.png Screen shot 2016-05-21 at 2.06.53 PM.png Screen shot 2016-05-21 at 2.06.44 PM.png Screen shot 2016-05-21 at 2.06.27 PM.png Screen shot 2016-05-21 at 2.06.17 PM.png Screen shot 2016-05-21 at 2.06.02 PM.png Screen shot 2016-05-21 at 2.05.54 PM.png Screen shot 2016-05-21 at 2.05.28 PM.png Screen shot 2016-05-21 at 2.04.56 PM.png Screen shot 2016-05-21 at 2.04.24 PM.png Screen shot 2016-05-21 at 2.05.13 PM.png Screen shot 2016-05-21 at 2.05.17 PM.png Screen shot 2016-05-21 at 2.05.03 PM.png Screen shot 2016-05-21 at 2.04.16 PM.png Screen shot 2016-05-21 at 2.04.03 PM.png Screen shot 2016-05-21 at 2.03.31 PM.png Screen shot 2016-05-21 at 2.03.24 PM.png Screen shot 2016-05-21 at 2.03.20 PM.png Screen shot 2016-05-21 at 2.03.04 PM.png Screen shot 2016-05-21 at 2.02.21 PM.png Screen shot 2016-05-21 at 2.02.38 PM.png Screen shot 2016-05-21 at 2.02.31 PM.png Screen shot 2016-05-21 at 2.02.48 PM.png Screen shot 2016-05-21 at 2.02.55 PM.png Screen shot 2016-05-21 at 2.02.16 PM.png Screen shot 2016-05-21 at 2.02.09 PM.png Screen shot 2016-05-21 at 2.02.01 PM.png Screen shot 2016-05-21 at 2.01.54 PM.png Screen shot 2016-05-21 at 2.01.34 PM.png Screen shot 2016-05-21 at 2.01.15 PM.png Screen shot 2016-05-21 at 2.01.03 PM.png Screen shot 2016-05-19 at 5.46.31 PM.png Screen shot 2016-05-19 at 5.46.24 PM.png Screen shot 2016-05-19 at 5.46.14 PM.png Screen shot 2016-05-19 at 5.46.07 PM.png Screen shot 2016-05-19 at 5.45.42 PM.png Screen shot 2016-05-19 at 5.45.53 PM.png Screen shot 2016-05-19 at 5.45.31 PM.png Screen shot 2016-05-19 at 5.46.00 PM.png Screen shot 2016-05-19 at 5.45.12 PM.png Screen shot 2016-05-21 at 2.11.09 PM.png Screen shot 2016-05-21 at 2.10.57 PM.png Screen shot 2016-05-21 at 2.10.50 PM.png Screen shot 2016-05-21 at 2.10.43 PM.png Screen shot 2016-05-21 at 2.10.28 PM.png Screen shot 2016-05-21 at 2.09.13 PM.png Screen shot 2016-05-21 at 2.09.34 PM.png Screen shot 2016-05-21 at 2.09.39 PM.png Screen shot 2016-05-21 at 2.09.24 PM.png Screen shot 2016-05-21 at 2.10.17 PM.png Screen shot 2016-05-21 at 2.16.58 PM.png Screen shot 2016-05-21 at 2.16.10 PM.png Screen shot 2016-05-21 at 2.16.15 PM.png Screen shot 2016-05-21 at 2.16.39 PM.png Screen shot 2016-05-21 at 2.16.03 PM.png Screen shot 2016-05-21 at 2.16.31 PM.png Screen shot 2016-05-21 at 2.15.41 PM.png Screen shot 2016-05-21 at 2.15.28 PM.png Screen shot 2016-05-21 at 2.15.23 PM.png Screen shot 2016-05-21 at 2.15.02 PM.png Screen shot 2016-05-21 at 2.14.50 PM.png Screen shot 2016-05-21 at 2.14.26 PM.png Screen shot 2016-05-21 at 2.14.38 PM.png Screen shot 2016-05-21 at 2.14.17 PM.png Screen shot 2016-05-21 at 2.13.18 PM.png Screen shot 2016-05-21 at 2.13.11 PM.png Screen shot 2016-05-21 at 2.13.03 PM.png Screen shot 2016-05-21 at 2.12.41 PM.png Screen shot 2016-05-21 at 2.12.59 PM.png Screen shot 2016-05-21 at 2.12.20 PM.png Screen shot 2016-05-21 at 2.11.29 PM.png Screen shot 2016-05-21 at 2.11.42 PM.png Screen shot 2016-05-21 at 2.11.59 PM.png Screen shot 2016-05-21 at 5.17.16 PM.png Screen shot 2016-05-21 at 5.17.07 PM.png Screen shot 2016-05-21 at 5.17.03 PM.png Screen shot 2016-05-21 at 5.16.51 PM.png Screen shot 2016-05-21 at 5.16.31 PM.png Screen shot 2016-05-21 at 5.16.13 PM.png Screen shot 2016-05-21 at 5.16.08 PM.png Screen shot 2016-05-21 at 5.16.03 PM.png Screen shot 2016-05-21 at 5.15.57 PM.png Screen shot 2016-05-21 at 5.15.26 PM.png Screen shot 2016-05-21 at 5.15.53 PM.png Screen shot 2016-05-21 at 5.15.48 PM.png Screen shot 2016-05-21 at 5.14.34 PM.png Screen shot 2016-05-21 at 5.15.37 PM.png Category:Episodes Category:43 Category:Two-part episodes Category:Season 1 Category:A to Z Category:Season 1 Episodes